Final Fantasy: Worlds at War
by Raistlin
Summary: MWAHAHAHAHAHA, chapter 3 of this crappy epic is finally up, even though I know no one cares! anyway, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

_FINAL FANTASY: WORLDS AT WAR_

Prologue 

Long ago, when Gia was formed, another smaller planet called Dubo had crashed into it. Since then the two planets had constantly been warring. Million's of battles had ensued during the 26 thousand years since they crashed and both Humans and Monatones (a race of creatures from Dubo) have shed much blood. The year is 26 000 after the crash and this is where it all begins......... 

Chapter 1 

Sounds of War 

Andred is a beautiful town. It's surrounded by a lush forest and is overrun by flowers. It's never cold and is always sunny .Luckily, it was far away from Dubo keeping it pretty safe from the invading armies. Everyone there just minds there own business, staying away from war and tragedy. Because of this, many families have moved there to get away from the war, making Andred a little crowded. 

Andred was also home to the few of Gia's pacifists, so there was much activity there. There were press members there all the time, interviewing the 7 pacifists. Andred was a model town, and many others were striving to be like it, but the warring prevented that. 

*** 

A young boy stood at the edge a of a cliff looking out on the town. He had mildly spiky brownish-blond hair and his left eye was permanently closed. His other eye had a blood red iris, and he wore a light, black sleeveless shirt with black baggy pants. He turn to go back down to the town but as he did he heard a huge explosion. 

"Shit" He yelled as he was blown back over the edge of the cliff. He tried frantically to grab onto something, but it was no good. He went tumbling down the cliff, rocks tearing away at his flesh. Suddenly, he found a rock sticking far out from the mountain side. He quickly grabbed onto it. He winced in pain as he tried to move. He painfully turn his head towards the rock to see it slowly loosening. 

_Is this the end?_ he wondered as the rock broke off and he went flying down the mountain again. He fell unconscious as his head smashed into a rock.............. 

*** 

The boy woke up to see his best friends, Tyran and Veil standing over him. He moaned in pain as he tried to move. 

"You sit still now Breeze, you had quite a fall. You're lucky to be alive" Veil said gently as usual as she looked down at Breeze with her deep blue eyes. The sound of her voice comforted Breeze. Veil's short black hair hung limply down telling Breeze that he was indoors. 

"Where am I?" He struggled to say through his blood caked lips. His pain was still great and he noticed he still had many cuts and bruises. 

"You're in the town hospital, you've slept here for 3 days. Veil here has been really worried" Tyran said as he winked towards Breeze. Veil quickly slapped him on the right cheek. "Hey! What was that for?!" He said as he rubbed his cheek. He mumbled something and walked away. 

Veil blushed as she turned to Breeze. "So anyway, you should get some rest, you got some serious injuries and they need more time to heal" She said as she got up and started walking towards the door. Breeze watched her short, well built form leave the small building. He managed a smile on his cut up face. 

_I wonder what that explosion was though_ Breeze thought to himself as he laid back and closed his eyes._ Oh well, I can't do anything about it right now, I should just sleep_ he thought as he slowly fell into sleep........ 

_To be continued........_

**_Author's note:_** sorry I didn't post much and not much happened, but hopefully the other chapters will be much longer. I just wanted to get this story off and I thought this was a good time to end the chapter. But since this chapter was so short, I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 


	2. Tragedy In Paradise

Body **_Author's Note:_** Sorry about the first author's note on chapter 1, i meant to say that I'l try to post a new chapter every week, but I'm a busy person so sometimes it may take more than a week. And also, Breeze just has spikey hair, not mildy spikey, just spikey. Sorry about that. 

_FINAL FANTASY: WORLDS AT WAR_

Chapter 2 

Tragedy In Paradise 

Breeze suddenly felt the room get hot and stuffy. His wounds stinged as the heat ripped at them. He screamed in agony from his burning wounds. Finally he opened his eyes to find that he was standing in the middle of Andred. Flames were licking at him and had engulfed the once beautiful town. Breeze stood in shock as an army of blurry figures came out from the flames. One came towards him and started raising his claw. Breeze when what it was about to do but he couldn't move. Then, the blurry figure brung his claw down right on Breezes face............ 

*** 

Breeze gasped as he woke up in the hospital bed. He was sweating and shaking all over. He sat up witch now didn't hurt much and tried to calm himself. 

_It was just a dream, there's nothing to worry about. Though what if it meant something. What if_ _it was trying to tell me something_ he thought worriedly. "Oh shit" He said out loud as he lay back and put his hand to his head. "Why'd this have to happen?" he moaned. He got up and in a little pain walked towards the door. 

Just as he was about to leave, Veil walked in. "Hey Breeze, feeling better?" she cheerfully said. "Where are you off to?" She asked 

"I'm going to get the town to evacuate. I had a dream where Andred burned to the ground and everyone died. An army of strange creatures had done that, they were probably from Dubo but my vision was blurred so I couldn't make out what they were. But I think that dream was telling me something. We all need to evacuate as soon as possible" he said through gritted teeth. Veil stood in shock. 

"Breeze, I believe you, but do you really think the mayor will believe you? He doesn't believe in stuff like that, he's not that type of person. If you do decide to get them to evacuate, don't be to stubborn" She said worriedly. Breeze looked down into her beautiful, crystalline blue eyes. 

"I must go, I know that my dream was true. I can't let everyone here die" He said quietly. Veil sighed deep. 

"Then I will stick by you, because I believe you" She said. Breeze smiled and walked out the door with Veil close behind him. 

Breeze went straight to the mayor's house. As usual, the town was a buzz of activity. Flowers engulfed all the domed shape houses and were grown by every window. gerthands (hummingbird like creatures) flew back and forth pollinating the many flowers. The small pond at the town square sparkled with sunlight as the dolphin shaped fountain spurted up crystal clear water. Children were playing games as parents ran back and forth across the dusty dirt road. Breeze often marveled at the beauty of Andred, but right now he had no time to gaze at the gorgeous town. 

Breeze and Veil reached the mayor's vine overrun dome house. Breeze knocked once on the clay door. A homly man answer the door. His little hair on the sides of his head was black and he was obese. 

"Ahhh, Breeze my lad. I heard you had a big fall. Are you feeling better?" the man said cheerfully. "Why don't you come in first though" he said as he turned to lead him into the house. 

Inside the house it was entirely diferent than ordinary citizens house's. There were all sorts of gizmos and gadets that ordinary citizens could never hope to have, some of them most people hadn't even heard of them! It was also much larger and roomy. Even so, plants covered every square inch of the house. The walls were so filled with vines Breeze could hardly see the wall. The man lead Breeze and Veil to a couch. 

"Now, as I was saying, are you feeling better Breeze?" the man once again questioned. 

"Yes I'm feeling much better thank you Mayor sir" Breeze responded politly. "Oh and this is my good friend Veil". 

"I'm happy you grace me with your presence my beautiful lady" the Mayor said as he shaked Veil's hand. Veil blushed at the Mayor's words. "So Breeze, what brings you here" he asked as he sat back down. 

"Well you see, when I fell off that cliff, it was because there was an explosion nearby" at that the mayor's smile turned into a frown and his face suddenly became serious. "And then, 3 days after that I had a dream where some invading army of strange creatures burned down Andred. My vision was blurred so I couldn't make out what kinds of creatures they were but I suspect they were from Dubo trying to destroy the pacifists. I want you and everyone else here to evacuate" he explained. The mayor just chuckled though. 

"You want us to evacuate just because of some stupid dream you had?! Haha, thats a joke. Did you really expect me to go with your reasoning?!!" He laughed somemore at that. 

"Mayor sir, I'm telling you you must evacuate! If you don't you'll die!!! That dream had a meaning, it was showing me the future if we don't evacuate. Also, that explosion shows that their getting closer. I plead for you to evacuate" Breeze said desperately, but he knew nothing would change the Mayor's mind. And as Breeze predicted, the Mayor laughed even harder this time. 

"Oh go home kid, I don't have time for t-" but he was cut short as Breeze punched him hard on the cheek. His face turned beet red as he rubbed his swollen cheek. "GAURDS!!!!!!" he bellowed in rage. Breeze turned around to see the 2 of Mayor's gaurds coming towards him. He turned to run but the gaurds had already got him. They quickly put energy-cuffs on him 

"TAKE HIM TO THE PRISON" the Mayor shrieked. He turned to see a gun pointed at his head. 

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Veil ordered the guards while holding a gun to the Mayor's head. Sweat dropped from the Mayor's red face. "Now, let go of Breeze" she instructed, but the guards just stood there. "NO-" she started to yell but was stopped as 2 hands grabbed her gun arm. Veil tried to resist but another 2 hands grabbed her other arm. 

"Good work Kanzar, Cobell" the Mayor said as Kanzar put energy-cuffs on Veil. "Now, take both Breeze and Veil down to the prison!" the Mayor commanded the guards. 

When no one was looking, Veil flipped her gun to Breeze. Breeze turned the gun and shot at the handcuffs. The shot disabled the energy cuffs. He quickly threw off the powerless cuffs and shot down the 2 guards. Turning around he pointed the gun straight at the Mayor. But a grin just spread across his face. 

"I suggest you look over to your 'good friend' Veil before shooting" the Mayor said smiling. Breeze turned his head to see Kanzar and Cobell holding guns up to Veil's face. Breeze's eye frantically went from Veil to the Mayor. His hand started shaking furiously. Sweat dripped down his face. His mind raced as he went from Veil to the Mayor. Finaly, his trembling arm went down. He tossed the gun to the Mayor. 

"Thats a good boy" the Mayor said snickering. "Now, Cobell, you know what to do" The Mayor said while stoking his mustach. Cobell gave the Mayor a quick nod and hurried over to Breeze. Breeze turned just as Cobell brang his club down an his head... 

*** 

Breeze woke up to find himself in a small bared room where the only light was that from a small bared window in the back wall. It was damp and cold and smelt awful. All that was there was a small pile of straw. 

"You're finally awake I see. We're in prison and you've slept for the past 17 hours. It's night now" a voice said from the shadows. Breeze automatically knew who it was. 

"Veil!" Breeze said in joy. "so we were both caught. darn, I almost had him. I should've known he wouldn't agree to evacuate" he said as he clenched his fist. 

"It wasn't your fault Breeze, you were just trying to help. I know that dream had a meaning just like you. We need to focus on escaping now" Veil said as she stepped out of the shadows. "There's nothing we can do right now but a guard passess by every hour so maybe we can get the key from him" she wondered aloud. Breeze sat down on the little bit of straw in the corner. 

"Then we should rest until he comes, my head still hurts from that blow" Breeze said as he laid down on the straw and closed his eyes. He quickly fell deep into sleep. 

Veil watched Breeze passionately. She always admired Breeze and had strived to be like him. she closed her eyes and turned away. "Breeze I-" she started to say but was cut short again by a loud explosion. She hurried to the tiny window to see a house burning. She ran back over to Breeze. 

"Breeze! Wake up!" she said urgently as she shaked him. Breeze slowly opened his eyes. There was another explosion. 

"What the hell is happening?!" Breeze said loudly. He looked out the window but all he could see was flames. Then, he saw a large meatal like creature. It had two large wheels as feet coming out from a thin body. It's head out jutted from it's body and had two larg, curved fangs. on either side of the head was a shoulder pad and it's right hand was a claw, left hand a flamethrower. "It's the same as the dream!" Breeze said panicky. 

"What are those things?" Veil asked worriedly. Breeze jumped back from the window as a stream of fire passed by. 

"Their gyrosynthetic organisms we call gashers created by the monatones by a mixture of meatals and their magic" Breeze explianed. "Man, I told the mayor this would happen" he said both annoyed and anxious. They both had to cover their ears as another explosion happened and the stairway burst into flames. "@#&%! Get to the wall, NOW!" Breeze yelled as the fire rapidly spread. 

"Hey, Breeze, um did you notice that the wall is shaking?" she said fearfully as she stood flat against the wall. 

"What?! The walls shaking?!" Breeze quickly felt the wall. It was trembling terribly. " You're right, get against the wall where it isnt shaking!" Breeze shouted over the crackling fire that was now in the prison cell. 

When the fire was so close they could taste it, the wall suddenly broke and a gruff hand grabbed both Veil and Breeze and pulled them out of the feiry jail cell. They both turned around to see Tyran. 

"Tyran! Hey thanks bro" Breeze said happily. 

"No problem, but here, take this" Tyran said as he quickly handed Breeze's long sword to him. It had many ancient drawings on the hilt and a message in some ancient laguage inscribed on the thin blade. "I heard you and Veil were put in prison so I thought I should get you out when these things started attacking. I remembered seeing a sword in your house so I got it for you in case you want to help fight" Tyran said anxiously. He had a worried look on his brown face. He was a very muscular boy, and was very large. He had a buzz cut of black hair on the top of his head. He wore a dark green shirt which had been ripped in half at the front and the sleeves were ripped off. A black strap ran from his right shoulder to his the left side of his hip and behind the back. In it, on the back was a long, flat homemade spear. His black pants were teared just below his knees and he had large hiking boots on. "You'd better get out and hide somwhere Veil" he said as he turned to face the enemy 

"Come on!" he yelled as he ran towards the gashers spinning his spear. One of the gashers turned around just as Tyran sliced it in half. Another shot a stream of fire from it's flamethrower. Tyran ducked just in time and stuck his spear right through the gashers midsection. With the gasher still on his spear, he spun it around. The gasher flew off the spear and straight into another gasher resulting in an explosion. Tyran grinned grimly. 

"Now Veil, go, leave. Hide yourself, I'm going to help Tyran" Breeze said as he turned to Veil. "Please go" Breeze said quietly, but Veil did not let go of him. 

"I can help you, I wan't to help you fight. I feel so helpless just hiding" she said as she looked up into Breeze's burning red eye. 

"You'll help us the most by just getting away from here" Breeze said calmly. This time, Veil let go. 

"Breeze please do me one favour though. Promise me you'll come back" She said as she backed up. Tears filled her eyes as the beautiful town kept on burning. 

"Don't worry, I'll come back, I promise" Breeze said as he turned around and ran into the burning town. Veil turned the opposite way and ran away from the town, her tears flowing in the wind. 

Breeze saw a gasher sneaking up behind Tyran. He quickly cut the gasher in half vertically just as it was about to fry Tyran with it's flamethrower. He spun around with his sword out killing two gashers. "ARGH!" he yelled as a gasher teared some flesh from his back. He quickly turned around and slashed up cutting off the gasher's head. "That'll leave a mark" he jested as blood trickled out of his wound. 

*** 

This carried on for an hour. Tyran and Breeze were back to back, fighting for their lives now. Tyran spun his spear above his head and then brought it straight down on a gasher head. Blood ran in a stream down his cheek from a blow he had received on his cheek. A gasher sudenly jumped up up Breeze. Tyran stuck his spear up impaling the gasher. 

"Hey, thanks" Breeze said as he slashed another gasher diagonally. "We have to hold them off, but they keep on coming" He yelled as he impaled three gashers with his long sword. 

"I know" Tyran shouted while stabbing furiously at the huge gasher hordes. Breeze ducked as a gasher stabbed at his face and sliced off it's hand. He turned to the side and sliced another gasher's wheels in half. 

Sudenly, time stoud still. A thought passed through Breeze's mind like a bullet. _If we keep on fighting we'll die_, then time returned to normal 

"Tyran! I'll clear a path, we need to escape or we'll die. We can't save the town now" Breeze said as he started clearing a path through the gasher hordes. 

"Sure, I agree we'll die if we stay. If we're dead we can't do anything for the town anyway so we might as well live" Tyran said as he joined Breeze. The two boys continued to clear away the gashers. Soon, a path was formed. They slowly walk backwards down the path, struggling to fight off the gashers. When the reached the edge of town, they turned and ran. With the gashers in quick pursuit they anxiously searched for shelter. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed both Breeze and Tyran and pulled them into a cave. They went to scream but turned to see Veil. 

"Oh, it just you" Tyran said with a sigh of releif. "The gashers have given up chase I guess" he said as he looked out at the gashers returning to the destroyed town. 

"Man, I'm wipped out" Breeze said as he collapsed onto the hard cave floor. He winced as his wound touch the rocky floor. 

"Oh ya, I should tend to those cuts. And then we should cover most of the entrance up and go to sleep, their's nothing more we can do for the town. Andred has been destroyed" she said sadly. 

"I'm fine, I don't need any tending" both Tyran and Breeze replied in unison. They quickly went to get rock to cover up the cave entrance. Veil just smiled and shook her head. 

The cave entrance was covered quickly. Breeze took one more look at the feiry town through the small hole, then went to bed with the others. 

*** 

The next morning, Breeze woke up to find Veil and Tyran scouring the village. He ran to join in. 

"Hey! You're up Breeze. We haven't had much luch in finding anything useful. Though Veil figured we would be traveling so she took a dagger"Tyran shouted to Breeze. Veil casualy flicked the dagger up ito the air and caught it perfectly. She turned around and whipped the dagger at a tree hitting it right on the tip of the blade. She retrieved it and threw it at the tree again, hitting it on the exact same spot. Tyran and Breeze stared in amazement at Veil. 

"What?" Veil said as she turned around to see the two boys staring at her. 

"Anyway, I going to look in the wreckage of my house" Breeze said as he disappeared down the wreckage littered road. When he came back, he was wearing a blood stained black cape that was singed by fire at the edges. 

"This cape has both been stained by the blood of this town and singed by the fire that burned it to the ground. This cape will allways remind me of this town and what my mission is: end the war!" Breeze said as he walked back towards them. He had a feirce look in his eye now, but also determined. "If you're ready to go you two, we'll leave now. 

"I ready" Veil and Tyrn replied in unison. They then started off towards the forest surounding the town. At the edge of the forest, they turned to take one last look at the town they loved. Breeze's cape flew in the as did his tears. Then, they disappeared into the woods.... 

**_To be continued......_**


	3. Captured

Author's Note: *looks nervously at his extremely small group of fans all holding assorted rotten fruits and vegetables behind their backs* Uh, sorry it's taken so long, but it's finally here! I'm a whole 2/3 older now, so hopefully my writing skills have improved since last chapter *laughs like a seal on crack at this statement.* I know, the thought's ridiculous, and even if I **did** improve, I'll still be far away from being worthy to post my crappy story on fanfiction.net, but please review it anyway. I'm lookin for at the very least 6 reviews for this chapter. Now, enjoy, if it's possible to enjoy this crappy story! *runs of stage and runs out of fanfiction.net so once everyone's done reading they can't throw the rotten fruits and vegetables at him* 

Disclaimer (yes I have one now, I was too stupid to think of having one for the other chapters): I do not own the Final Fantasy© franchise, but the specific name Final Fantasy: Worlds at War is mine. I own all of the characters, towns, cities, etc. in this story, and if you want to use any of them, you must ask me for my permission first. If you chose to not ask for my permission to use my charcters/places/title and write a story containing them, thou shalt be strucketh down forthwith 20 feet into the earth and thy shalt live in thou pain and torment for the rest of thou's live, or you'll just be asked nicely to give credit to me for whatever from this story you use ^_^ 

_Final Fantasy: Worlds at War_

Chapter 3 

Captured 

A bloody monster head rolled out onto the forest path as Breeze sliced cleanly through the monster's neck. Three other monster stared in horror at their fallen comrade. 

" That's seven down, three to go" Breeze said grinning. " That's one more for each of us" he added as he readied his sword for another kill. The air smelt of blood and the grass was stained with it. 

" Only one more? That aint fair, you already got two more then me" Tyran joked. He too swung his spear up reading for his next kill. The blood ran down to the tip of the spear. 

" You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Who can enjoy this?" Veil asked grimly as she brang her dagger back. She quickly whipped her arm forward and threw the little blade at one of the remaining monsters. The blade impaled the shaking monster right between the eyes. Veil turned away as warm blood flowed out from where the dagger was tearing away at the flesh. The monster gave a blood curdling cry, and froze in death. 

" Well Tyran, I was just faster!" Breeze yelled as he sprinted forward towards the unsuspecting monster. Breeze brang his sword down but found nothing but air. He turned to see Tyran standing with the last two monsters impaled on his spear. Their small bodies wriggled in pain, the froze in death, their mouths open in silent screams. 

" HA! who's faster now" Tyran said happily. Breeze's face became beet red, and he clenched his teeth in anger. " But now were even anyway, 4 kills a piece" Tyran said happily. 

" You're so violent" Veil said as she plucked her little dagger out of the monsters bloody carcass and wiped it on already bloody grass. "I'm going ahead" she said as she walked off further into the woods. Tyran and Breeze quickly followed. 

*** 

Later that night, Veil, Breeze and Tyran sat around their little campfire, their weapons close by in case of intruders. Each of the threesome had their minds on the events of last night, the smell of fire and blood and of their friends and family slowly burning to ashes. A single tear rolled down Veil's cheek. She quickly brushed it off and attempted a conversation. 

" So guys, where are we headed anyway?" she questioned. Both Breeze and Tyran lifted their heads up to respond. 

" Well I heard there's a city called burug near here, I thought we could head up that way" Breeze answered. "I thought we could seek refuge there for awhile at least" he quickly added. He stuck out his hand as a squirrel came running by. The squirrel jumped onto Breeze's finger only to be shot right through the head. "@$^%!!" Breeze yelled as he quickly jumped backwards picking up his sword. Both Veil and Tyran did the same. 

" Who's there?!" Tyran yelled into the darkness of night. No answer came. Tyran tried again, but had no luck. 

" Stay away from the fire so they cant see you!" Veil commanded as she zigzagged off into the cover of the dark woods. As silently as a mouse, she slipped behind a tree, away from the firelight. Breeze and Tyran quickly and quietly followed her lead and hid themselves behind trees near Veil. Then, all of their weapons were shot out of their hands in perfect unison. All 3 of them whipped around to find the Burug police staring back at them, their guns pointed at them. 

*** 

" You said you're traveling to Burug," the police commander inquired. The commander's name was Godon. He wore golden bronze armour, unlike the rest of the police force, which all wore navy blue armour. He had black pants, and black battle boots. He also wore a blue on the outside, red on the inside, and trimmed with gold cape, which covered his whole right shoulder, and stopped behind his left shoulder, to distinguish him as a commander. He wore a sword at his side, as he preferred the traditional sword over a gun. His face was stern, pale, and had the look of a battle hardened warrior. His jet black hair was gelled back, slightly diagonally, and was almost perfectly flat. 

" Yes," Breeze replied. He had no clue what this was all about, they hadn't done anything wrong, as far as he knew. His gaze shifted uncomfortably to their campfire, which was still burning. The flames consumed his thoughts, it brought him back to the night before, to the smell of burning flesh, and the sea of fire. Then, one thought penetrated the flames, and hit his head like a bullet. His blood ran cold. _They think we destroyed Andred._ He shaked off his thoughts of fire and then night before, and returned to the present, but it was too late. 

" ..... ng from Andred." Breeze just caught the last of Veil's reply, but it was enough to know, and regret what she just said. He shot Veil the "shut up and let me talk" glance and he quickly tried to patch it up. 

" Yes, we set off from Andred right after the fire whi-" 

" Which you caused," Godon shrieked at them. Breeze was the only one of the three that didn't appear surprised. He knew that was coming as soon as Veil told him they were from Andred. Instead, his face showed a sliver of anger, underneath his calm, placid face. 

" We didn't cause that, it was the Monatones. They sent out Gashers to destroy the city," Breeze replied calmly. Even though he seemed calm on the outside, he was boiling with rage inside. But the rage wasn't from being accused for a crime he didn't commit, it was for his own carelessness. _How could I have been so careless? The gashers could've easily found us, they have heat sensors. They let us go, they were trying to frame us. @$%# them...._

" Liars! Dubo is on the other side of the planet! The gashers couldn't have gotten to Andred without us knowing! You three probably caused the explosion at the town center too! Well, you won't cause any more harm, I'll see to it that you're executed before you get the chance to see the sun set again!" Godon's face had gone red awhile ago in rage. He called for the rest of the police to put energy cuffs on them. 

_Shit. Now they think we caused that explosion too. Well this is turning out just great..... _Breeze thought he'd try to at least stop them blaming them for the explosion. 

" We didn't cause that explosion! It almost killed me! Look, I've still got all my bruises and cuts from it," and with that, Breeze rolled up his sleeve to show all the scars and bruises. " I've got those all over me." 

" You probably just got them from those monsters here in the woods," Godon replied. Obviously, Godon's accusations wouldn't be swayed. The threesome said nothing more as the police force took them to Burug, they were all absorbed in their own thoughts. 

*** 

" Yes master, they were accused of destroying Andred, just as you had foreseen, master," a voice cut through the darkness of the throne room. Only two things were visible; the throne, and the man sitting on it. His shape seemed to change before whatever the voice had come from's eye's. The man didn't look like any one thing, it looked like a great many things, constantly changing from one to the other. 

" Excellent," the man replied in a cold, dry hiss. His voice contained what it seemed an infinite amount of evilness, feeding off the darkness. " Send in gashers right after their execution. You are dismissed." Bowing, as the man on the throne could see into the darkness, whatever it was that had been there disappeared, even to the man on the throne which was the only one who could see it. 

*** 

Breeze, Veil and Tyran all sat in a dark , damp, and cold jail cell in the Burug prison, each thinking silently to themselves, and devising plans of escape. _If Veil had just let me do the damn talking, we wouldn't be in this mess!_ Breeze thought angrily to himself. 

" Veil, in the future, if we have one, let me do the talking," Breeze angrily said. Veil looked back at him in fury. 

" Well, you were just staring into that damn fire, what the hell was I supposed to do?! Just sit and wait until you woke up? What would you have said anyway?" Veil yelled in her fury at Breeze. She was standing now, as her blue eyes stared at Breeze in anger. 

" Guys, stop fighting! We'll need to work together to get outa here," Tyran interrupted just as Breeze was about to say something. Both Veil and Breeze calmed down and returned to their own thoughts. "There, that's better," Tyran said, sitting down himself, and returning to his own thoughts too. Both Tyran and Breeze noticed the tear on Veil's cheek as she turned. 

" I'm sorry Veil, I really was my fault. I didn't mean to get angry at you like that," Breeze said softly. 

" It's all right. I shouldn't have blown up on you either," came a small voice from Veil. She had her head between her legs, hiding her tears from her friends. She was overwhelmed with everything. First, Andred's destruction, second being caught by the police and making a big mistake, and third, this. It was all too much for her. 

" Are you alright," Breeze asked Veil. His blood red eye watched Veil in pity. _She's been through a lot already, and I just made it worse._ _I really shouldn't have yelled at her....._

" I'm fine," came Veil's reply, in the same small voice. 

" You sure?" 

" I said I'm fine!" Veil whirled around in anger, flinging tears in every direction. Then, she put her head back between her legs. 

" Leave her alone, Breeze, she said she's fine," Tyran said as he patted Breeze on the shoulder. Once again, each of them returned to their own thoughts. 

*** 

It was time for their execution, but none of the three had come up with an escape plan. The 3 guards approached the cell door and opened it up. Breeze and Tyran had thought of taking the guards out, but they still had the energy cuffs on, they were outnumbered 3 to 2, and they had their guns with them, so they quickly decided it wasn't a good idea. The guards quickly shoved them out of the jail cell, and started walking them down to the prison entrance. Once they were out of the prison, the guards took them to the town square. 

Burug was nothing at all like Andred. There wasn't a patch of grass anywhere within the city, it was so clustered with buildings. Skyscrapers filled the middle section of the sort of round city, while the outside ring was filled with houses. Some wondered how the stores fit into the city. They were in the middle of the outside ring and the center, and just seemed to merge into both, slowly stopping as they ran into both sections. The streets were always crowded, and you could barely take a couple steps before bumping into someone. Burug was also probably the most technologically advanced city on Gia, so they were one of the few cities to actually have many people carrying guns. This was also due to the almost endless supply of resources to make them. 

It seemed they had managed to repair the town square a little bit after the explosion, as Breeze, Tyran, and Veil all noticed. The explosion turned out to be a rather large explosion, it had taken out 7 blocks around town square! They were lead up to a platform, with 3 hanging ropes, hanging limply from wood poles sticking up from the ground. A large crowd had gathered around the platform, eager to watch the execution. The guards put the loop of one of the worn ropes around Breeze, Tyran, and Veil's necks. None of the threesome struggled or fought. Once everything was ready, the guards took the stands out from underneath all three of them, causing the rope to go taut, and the wood to creak. Breeze, Tyran, and Veil all hung limply, waiting for death to claim them. 

_At least we're going out honourably._ Only the lack of air kept Breeze from laughing at this thought. _Honour? What's the point in honour? Isn't life more important than honour?_ But Breeze couldn't think straight anymore. He was just on the edge of consciousness, as were Tyran and Veil. 

"Wait! Stop the execution," Godon yelled, while running up to the platform where the execution was being held, sword in hand. He jumped onto the platform, and in a second, all three execution ropes had been cut. Breeze, Tyran and Veil all fell to the ground, gasping in precious, life giving air. 

"Godon, sir, why have you freed the criminals," one of the guards asked, trying to not sound accusing, as Godon was their superior. 

"That's why" Godon said, point to the road leading out of town. All eyes turned in the direction Godon was pointing, to see an army of gashers head towards them...... 


End file.
